A Warriors Haloween
by FlamesOfLife167
Summary: It's the Warriors as humans! What happens when Tigerstar and Sasha go out and Brambleclaw is forced to cook dinner? Will Hawkfrost ever find his perfect Haloween costume? Will Mothwing ever find her perfect fairy costume? Read this and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hawkfrost paced up and down the hall in his room

Hawkfrost paced up and down the hall in his room. He thought long and hard. He had been thinking for over two hours now, and still no answer came to his mind. The most hardest and scariest question went through his mind, and it was one he couldn't answer. What was the answer to this question? The fate of the world was depending on his answer! He couldn't give up now! Finally he let go of his pride and realized he needed help. He would get help from his most trusted advisor. The one person he looked to for every answer when, of course, he couldn't think of it himself, which he usually could do. "BRAMBLECLAW!" he called at the top of his lungs.

MEANWHILE……

Brambleclaw looked down at Tigerstar's cookbook. His father had gone to see a movie tonight with Darkstripe, and Sasha had gone late night shopping with Sandstorm, so he was left to cook dinner. He had no clue what he would fix. He really wasn't a cooking person. Though, he had just decided that he would attempt the hardness of trying to cook…. Pasta. He stared down at the picture of the pasta in the cookbook. He narrowed his eyes as the evil noodles looked at him with hatred. "Don't think I don't see your evilness!" he said over dramatically. "I know you are truly cruel, and don't think that I don't see your little plan," he said while making air quotes on 'little' 'plan.' "One day! One DAY! You shall try; you shall TRY to take over the world! And then you will team up with the evil thing called 'schoolwork' and then together you shall try to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! You shall make everyone go to school as a prison! I SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES!!" he screamed very over dramatically at…the picture…of…noodles… He shook his head and got a bowl out of the cabinet. He set it down onto the counter went back to the book to see what he would need, ignoring the picture of the evil noodles. "Let's see," he said to himself. "I need some pasta," he looked back at the bag of dried pasta. "Got it." He read what else. "Let's see…I need, parmesan cheese, butter, water, and sauce for the pasta. Then he'd make a fruit salad to go along with it. He walked over and preheated the oven then went back to the bowl and the bag of noodles. He cut open the bag and poured the noodles into the bowl. He through the bad away into the trash and then poured water in the bowl almost to the top. Careful not to drop it and break the glass bowl he slowly made his way to the oven and opened it. Just when he was about to put it in he heard something scream: BRAMBLECLAW!! Surprised he jumped up in the air and threw his arms up in fear. "HUH?! WHAT?! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY ALIENS!" he schreeched fearfully then realized he wasn't holding the bowl, let alone the noodles. Suddenly something crashed down onto his head and made everything spin around him. He fell to the ground and lifted the thing off of his head to find out it was the bowl. Feeling his hair he realized it was soaking wet and had dried noodles all in it…

Hawkfrost continued to paste up and down in his room. What was taking his stupid advisor SO long to get here? He stomped his foot down impatiently. This question was bugging him so much it practically hurt! He walked up and down with his hands behind his back thinking in deep thought. How him and Brambleclaw were related, he had no clue. They had almost nothing in common, besides the fact that they were both emos, Star Wars fanatics, and video game addicts. Oh, and they bothed liked leather jackets and the color black. That was pretty much it. He liked chocolate, Brambleclaw liked vanilla, he liked red cars, Brambleclaw liked blue cars, he like apples and Brambleclaw liked oranges. He liked leather jackets and Brambleclaw liked hoodies, He liked drawing and writing, while Brambleclaw liked acting and drama. The list went on forever and ever and WHAT WAS TAKING THAT STUPID IDIOTIC EXUSE FOR A BROTHER OF HIS SO LONG! He looked down at his watch and his eyes stretched wide. IT HAD BEEN FIVE MINUTES! A TOTAL OF FIVE LONG CRUEL MINUTES AND HIS BROTHER HADN'T COME UP YET! Hawkfrost suddenly had a thought. What if Brambleclaw had been kidnapped and been killed? He smirked at the idea but knew his brother was too smart to do something incredibly stupid like that. Still, he had to admit, his life would be boring without that brother of his. No one to play video games with, no one to play with, no one to talk with…did he mention no one to play video games with? Shaking his head he called again to his trusty advisor. "BRAMBLECL-," he broke off as he looked to see a freaky site. Brambleclaw was standing in his doorway holding a bowl. His hair and shouders were soaking wet and had noodles all over him. "You called…," Brambleclaw said in a angry voice. "Um…wow…you look like…you got hit by a hurricane of angry noodles," he said staring at him. Brmbleclaw looked down at himself. "Never mind that, what'd you need this time?" he asked. Hawkfrost gave him a overly serious gaze and in a over dramatically voice he said: "Brambleclaw, I have thought long and hard about this for a long time, and I have finally came to a tough decision that may effect the rest of my life…maybe even the world…" Brambleclaw stared. "Your going to college?"

"NO."

"Going to Mexico?"

"…"

"Gonna get a job?"  
"NO!"

"You're going to find a Kryptonte rock and turn into Super Man?"

"Wow…that would be so awesome and cool NO!"

"I give up just tell me," Brambleclaw said with an impatient sigh. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR FOR HALLOWEEN!" yelled Hawkfrost as he broke out in tears. "I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR EVER AND CAN'T COME UP WITH A DARN ANSWER!" Brambleclaw almost burst out laughing. "Okay, here's some options," he said.

"A ghost."

"No."

"A zombie!"

"NO!"

"OH! OH! OH! THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!"

"…"

"Okay…A MODEL!"

"OMG NO!"

"A Knight!"

"Um…cool…but doesn't suit me I f you know what I mean."

"Oh, yes. How bout a paper clip?"  
"GET REALISTIC!"

"Fine. OH! I KNOW! THIS SUITS YOU SO MUCH! OMG! OMG! I KNOW! I KNOW! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"DARTH VADER!"

"…"

MEANWHILE….

Tigerstar sat boredly at the scary R rated movie he Firestar, Darkstripe, and Graystripe had went to see. He let out a yawn. This movie was the most boring movie like EVER. He had seen WAY scary movies better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

Tigerstar sat boredly at the movie theator with Darkstripe, Graystripe, and Firestar. It was a R rated movie that was SUPPOSED to be scary. But to him, this was the most boring movie had had ever watched. Darkstripe was huddling in his seat with his arms wrapped around himself in fear. Graystripe was clinging to his seat and his eyes were about the size of the moon. And Firestar was hugging him in terror. He let out a sigh and tried to get comftorable in his seet. He took a drink of his Medium Size Coke and ate a piece of buttered popcorn. Checking his watch he saw that they still had an hour to go. He banged his head on the back of his seat in fury with impatience. He personally wanted to scream at Firestar for making him come to this. Though, he wanted to do that every day so it didn't make a difference. He wondered what Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were doing back at home and if they had managed to kill each other yet. He had left Brambleclaw, the oldest of the four; in charge to cook dinner then a shock came to him. He had never taught him how to use the oven….

MEANWHILE….

"BRAMBLECLAW! I AM NOT GOING AS DARTH VADER!" Hawkfrost screamed. "Why not?" Brambleclaw asked. "You two have a lot in common!" he said happily. "Like?" Hawkfrost said. "You both are emos, you both like black, you both are evil, you both are mean, you both like Star Wars, you both like destruction, you both like to ki-,"

"I DON'T CARE. I AM NOT GOING AS HIM."

"Fine." Brambleclaw said crossing his arms. "How about you make a costume?" he suggested. "Like I can sow," Hawkfrost said sarcastically. "Good point," Brambleclaw said. "Okay, what's your most favorite tv show in the entire world?" "THE DARK KNIGHT!" Hawkfrost yelled jumping up and down. "THEN GO AS BATMAN!" Brambleclaw said. "I DON'T WANNA GO AS HIM!" Hawkfrost protested. "I WANT SOMETHING THAT SUITS ME!"

"DARTH VADER!"  
"BESIDES HIM!"

"Dang it," Brambleclaw said thinking. "How about Barbie?" "NO," Hawkfrost said sternly. "DARTH MAUL!" Hawkfrost didn't have a comment. "Okay…um…can I think about it?" Brambleclaw asked. Hawkfrost gave him a overly serious gaze. "You have until sundown the nect day, otherwise you shall die a slow and painfull death," he said over dramatically. "Thanks for warning me," Brambleclaw said sarcastically. Hawkfrost brightened up a little and said: "No problem! Now LEAVE!" he said. "But I-,"

"LEAVE!"

"Fine," Brambleclaw said. He took his bowl and walked out of the room, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen to attempt to try to cook noodles for the second time. He let out a sigh and went back to repeat the steps that he had done before.


End file.
